Love Confusion:::
by Madison101
Summary: Kagome is 22 a bartender at club Confusion with a 2 1/2 year old Rin by her side but what happens when things take a turn for the worse and everything is upside down. People r getting bugged by age so I bumped Rin down : dat won't change the story doe
1. Run the show

.:.-Confusion.:.:.

Chapter 1-Run The Show

Her eyes sparkled ever so slightly as she gazed at the sun as it set over the ocean

IT had been a long day and right now she just wanted to have some time to herself before she had to work her late night shift. She was a bartender at a hot club called Confusion. She worked late shifts so she would be able to pick up her daughter Rin. Kagome was a 22 years old barely able to keep up with her life.

Kagome sighed lightly and got up from her spot near the ocean and began to walk to her Lexus. She started the engine and drove to pick her daughter up. 10 minutes later she pulled up to an apartment. She turned off her engine,set her alarm and walked her way up to room 103.

'102...103! yup yup' She thought to herself. Knocking on the door,she heard a loud crash and a scream. In a second the door was kicked half way off the hinges. Kagome quickly scanned the room and saw Inuyasha hovering over a smaller body.

'Wait...that couldn't be...' ''RIN'' She yelled as she pushed Inuyasha off of her.

''What the fuck do you think you're fucking doing?!''She yelled,picking her sobbing daughter up.

''Shes my daughter too Ka-go-me!''Inuyasha roared back, ''and what I do with my daughter is my business!'' He continued.

''You have no fucking right all I ask is you watch her and you do this shit.'' Kagome said loudly,turning around she walked in a fast pace to the door.

''Where the hell do you think you're going Kagome?'' He said in a low deadly voice.

''Away from you!!'' Kagome snapped. Running from the apartment,she got into the car with her daughter and rocked her softly.

''Shh baby...its alright'' She said while combing her hand through Rin's hair.

''Open the damn door bitch!!'' Inuyasha yelled banging on the window.

''Mommy!!'' Rin screamed.

''Get in your seat now!'' Kagome yelled as she pushed her door open hitting I Inuyasha away from the car then closed it and drove out the parking lot.

Finally Kagome came to a stop in the back of the club, looking back she saw Rin was fast asleep. She then put her head on the steering wheel and for once in a long time she cried...not only for herself but for her daughter who had to go through this.

After a few minutes of time to herself she pulled what was left of herself at the moment together. She unbuckled her daughter and went into the back down leading into the back room. She went into the spare room and laid Rin down covering her with her favorite purple blanket and gently kissed her on the forehead before turning on the night light and closing the door slightly. A hand grasped her shoulder and she jumped.

Hey you guys this is my second fanfiction I hope you like it babies!! : REVIEWS


	2. Animal

Hey guys thanks for the reviews and keep'em coming! : shows i'm doing something right lol lets get going!

Chapter 2-Animal..

A hand grasped her shoulder and she jumped.

''Oh my gosh Miroku don't do that!'' Kagome whispered.

''My bad Kags,''Miroku said before continuing,''Why is Rin here?''

''uh...Inuyasha couldn't watch her tonight so I brought her here'' She said quickly before walking past him to go into the club. The neon lights were spraying colors all over the walls and dance floor. ''Animal by: Kat Deluna'' was blasting from the surround speakers as Kagome went behind the bar. Coming up to a guy with black silky hair in a ponytail she forced a smile on her face and asked ''Hi,I'm Kags what drink would you like?''

''Hey sexy,I'm Kouga and a Rum Cocktail'' He said grinning.

''Coming up'' She said,before mixing the drink. After serving him the drink she saw a flash of sliver and in a blink it was gone. Kagome looked around curiously but decided to leave it alone. After serving a few more drinks she went into the back to check up on her daughter. Creeping into the back she combed her daughters hair lightly with her fingers,smiling sadly.

''I'll protect you baby,I promise you that'' Kagome whispered before going back out to do the rest of her night shift. Walking out into the club,she saw a couple of guys eying her but decided to brush it off.

''Hey darling,how are you?'' A girl with perfect chocolate brown eyes said cheerfully.

''Sango! Hey.'' Kags said,smiling a bit.

''hm,hm...hey could you be a dear and get that table over there in the corner and ask for their drinks cause I'm covering two'' Sango said pleadingly. Rolling her eyes she smiled and nodded yes.

Sango hugged her before going over to the other tables. Kagome walked over to the table and smiled while observing the table. There were at least three guys dressed in all black with shades and concealed their eyes. Smiling nervously she said.

''Hi,I'm Kagome,what would-''She started before she was cut off by one of the guys.

''We know who you are...''The guy said,taking off his shades to reveal electric green eyes.

''What do you want?''Kagome questioned,as she stared at the three.

''You'll find out soon enough,I suggest you watch yo back'' He said and in a flash they were gone. Pushing this from her mind she continued to work that night.

At 4:30am her shift was finally over and saying she was tired was an understatement. Picking up her purse and her daughter's blanket with her in it. She had got a few tips the night before that would help her this week. Kagome locked Rin into the backseat and got into the driver's seat and drove to her house. Those electric green eyes wouldn't leave her mind and when they got home after tucking her daughter into her princess like bed. Kagome sat in the living room and sighed heavily.

A loud ring echoed in the house jolting Kagome from her thoughts. Picking up to already knew who it was.

''Hey Sango whats up?''Kagome said while making herself a cup of coffee.

''_Nothing much,is everything alright Kags?,Miroku said you were a little nervous about something like you were hiding something'' Sango questioned._

''Oh everything is fine Sango! Don't worry I'm just a little stressed is all'' She said,close to breaking down. A loud scream was heard from upstairs.

''_What was that?!''Sango said,scared. _

_Then the phone went dead._

Running upstairs to Rin's room she pushed the door open.

''Mommy..make it stop!'' Rin screamed,crying. Kagome quickly picked up her daughter and sat on the bed rocking her gently.

''Shh...baby..Mommy's here..don't cry baby...its okay''She spoke softly her voice close to cracking itself. Soon Rin fell asleep and Kagome put her back into her bed,kissing her forehead gently and smiling a bit as tears found their way down her cheeks. Kagome left the room and sat on the stairs with her hands in her hair as the tears flowed.

''Why my baby...why..why?'' Kagome chanted over and over to herself. A knock came from the door. Kagome soon found the little strength she had left to pull herself together and used it. When she opened the door what met her eyes was what she least expected...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

hey you guys thats the end of chapter two I hope you like :


	3. I bruise easily

Hey people thanks for the reviews but i'm a need more please :

Chapter3-I bruise easily

she opened the door what met her eyes was what she least expected.

''What do you want Inuyasha?'' Kagome yelled, her hand on the door ready to slam it in his face at any second.

''I want us Kags can't you see that''Inuyasha said,trying to touch her but she pulled away.

''That is bullshit so was thinking I could count on you to watch our...no my daughter till I got some time in for myself'' She said,firing burning in her eyes.

''Shes my fucking daughter to!!-''He started

''What you did to her was way out of your fucking league. She has nightmares of what you did! Don't think for one second she'll ever forgive you and starting now I want you out of her life and mine!'' She said loudly,then it happened...So fast. Kagome held her now bleeding cheek as she looked at Inuyasha shocked at what he had just did.

''Kagome...you best watch your back...I will have my daughter'' and with that last word he left. Kagome turned and saw Rin peeking from behind the couch.

''Mommy...?''Rin said gently as the last string broke and her tears began to flow rapidly down her face stinging her wounded cheek. Rin ran over and hugged her crying mom.

''Mommy don't cry..please don't cry mommy'' Rin pleadingly asked as she moved her mom's dark tresses from her eyes. Rin ran into the other room and got a blanket to put over her mommy before snuggling close to her and falling asleep with her mom.

The next day came all too quickly. Kagome's eyes fluttered open as the sunlight shot in through the blinds. Touching her cheek she felt a sharp pain shoot through her.

''I have to get away.'' She whispered to herself before turning to the clock,it was 7:30.

'Fuck!!' Kagome thought aloud,she would be late for dropping Rin off at her school. Quickly getting up she scrambled to get Rin.

''Rin sweetie are you dressed?'' Kags yelled for her daughter.

''Yes mom I got up early to get ready!'' She yelled back running down the stairs with her book bag on and her jacket in one hand.

''aw baby what would I do without you?''Kagome said smiling slightly. Taking Rin's hand she walked her to the car while getting the mail. Rin jumped in the back and buckled up while her mom started the car and rode to her daughter's school.

''Mommy..?'' Rin started off while looking out the window.

''Yeah babe??'' Kagome replied glancing at her daughter using the rear view while trying to keep her eyes on the road.

''I'm sorry for causing all this...mommy'' Rin said softly tears threatening to fall from her hazel like eyes.

''Baby you listen to me this is not your fault do you hear me?..Don't worry babe just remember nothing that happens will ever be you're fault you understand?'' Kagome said as she came up to the pre-school.

''Yes mama'' Rin said,giving her infamous toothy grin that always seem to brighten her mom's day. Giving her daughter a kiss on the cheek,Rin hopped out the car and ran into the school. Kagome turned around and drove down the road...Glancing at all the bills that were overdue she decided she would have to get a second job to support her daughter and herself and she refused to ask her friends for money..Then an idea struck its way into her head and she smiled..

Hey people :

Thanks for the support :

Reviews man :

I need'em :

be kind :

LOVE YOU GUYS

:


End file.
